The Infamous Betrayal of Recontentment
by Atheniandream
Summary: What if you can't wait? What if you don't want to? What if you haven't....
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Infamous Betrayal of Recontentment  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, Action hopefully, Romance, other stuf!!!  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, friendship  
Spoilers: NONE, YAY  
Season: Seven  
Rating: r maybe, def pg  
Summary: Undo  
Author's notes: hope you like it, gotta feed to get the rest!!! HE HE HE  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
=====================================================================  
  
The Infamous Betrayal of Recontentment  
  
What if you can't wait? What if you don't want to?  
What if you haven't..?  
==================================================  
  
Pain.  
Hitting like black salted spires; piercing the eyes, leaving that resonant bitter taste in his   
mouth.  
Blood.  
Everywhere.  
Hands, face, lips, arms, Torso. Vivid and mixed in colour and even more lucid in it's intentions.  
Cruel.  
Her.  
Limp, pale and reflective; not just in mind but in body. Patches of Blonde, Azure, Brown, White   
and RED deep RED;   
too vague and uninteresting to individually decipher. Her head rested on the ground for a   
second; he dare not touch it. He couldn't.  
Feeling would be believing.  
In Her. And Him.  
Deadweight, feathery touch, lead stature.  
Like a shell, ripped and empty, never again will it-  
  
Awoken.  
Clutching his bedclothes; a layer of light sweat still clung to his body, warm and hazed.  
Dream? Intense......god damn intense.... He checked his whereabouts. SGC? Quarters, warm,   
standard, but inviting.  
"Jack?" She too sat up, fuzzy and disorientated; laying her chin to rest on his shoulder as she  
brushed her lips against his nape, a hand on his arm.  
"Nothing," he fobbed her off with the thinnest of excuses, but still leaned into her body, the   
smooth skin of her breasts flattening against the middle of his back.  
Dream? intense...  
  
=================================================  
Sometimes you see things for a reason. To prevent them?   
To stop them from becoming?   
To learn from them...  
=================================================  
  
The sirens hailed in The Gateroom as the wormhole engaged. Sg-1 Had been called into a standard   
Scientist sit in, as the scientists were. Well, somewhere else. Nothing unusual. Nothing exciting  
. Just standard. Boring.  
Carter was happy, Jonas Smiled and Teal'c. Well Teal'c didn't really 'do' anything, but they all   
knew he was kinda apposed to the idea. Jack had usually wined for an hour about hating these   
missions, and his usual B.S about how much more important things there were to do. That was of   
course until Hammond said  
"Jack, I'm sorry to have to put you through this, but Sg-1 have no missions for at least ten   
days, and I have every other team out on the field. This mission is yours. Enjoy it Colonel."  
He shrugged in defeat, pulling his cap over his eyes. It wasn't the only time that he'd been   
the only one defending his team, for a bogus mission, and instead of putting up a fight he went   
along with it. At least Carter would have fun with her rocks, Jonas could have his rocks, and   
maybe Teal'c and himself could find thier own rocks. What they'd actually do with rocks....who   
knows???  
  
It had been about a half hour into the mission, Jonas was busy looking at alot of nothing.   
Which is okay, if that your thing. Teal'c could be seen eating-everything they had, Tuna Salad,   
Brocolli and feta cheese pasta. Tuna and sweetcorn. More tuna.  
And then there was Carter  
"Where's Carter?"  
A bemused look from Jonas and a 'look' from Teal'c didn't serve his conscience. About the only   
thing he could remember was he fobbing him off and saying something magnetic 'something' time   
dialation.  
He picked up his radio, starting to walk in the direction she'd followed earlier. "Carter? Come   
in?"  
Nothing.  
"Carter?"  
Deciding that he was bored and worried that she wasn't answering she wasn't answering he pinched   
his nose a flicking a button on the receiver, deciding that maybe she was ignoring him.  
"Hello everyone, This is Colonel Jack O'Neill we are looking for a Samantha Carter, with blonde   
hair blue eyes and a tendency to-  
"What are you doing?" She looked up at him causing him to stop his antics, in exchange for not   
being beaten to a pulp by a seriously pissed woman.  
"Nothing. You?"  
"Nothing,"  
She stood for a moment, suddenly like a blank canvas. The problem with Carter was that you could   
never actually find out what she was thinking. Just when she liked you, and when she didn't.  
"So?" She asked again, spatula in hand she rubbed the back of hand over her forehead.  
"I just didn't know where you were." The thought of scolding her for not telling him where she   
was still sounded appealing.  
"I was here." But she shot him down.  
"I know this."  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Stuff. Wanna help."  
"Well, I coul-"Time for the rest of his sentence was lost. For her.  
He didn't hesitate to think of why she was kissing him. Her hands had grabbed his head and one   
on his jacket lapel, lips nibbling his for a second, as a hand scouted down her body, insistent   
and vigorously wanting to find something tangible. Something no one else was aloud to find.  
Her jacket came off, fingers working at the hem of his BDU's, lips crushed and beating. Tasting.   
melting.  
Talking.  
Neither aware of the sound coming from their radios, "Major your dad's here. Is the Colonel with   
you? Come in."  
Her hands slid up to her radio, only to be batted away, and made to return to his neck.  
"Sam, Come in."  
Defeat.  
Her lips slid from his chin to his neck slowly, and she stood back, just in time to see him   
emerge.  
===========================================================================  
TRouble  
With a capital T R, for telling relatives.....???  
===========================================================================  
  
Like? Hate? Well, if you want the next part then feed me on Atheniandream@aol.com 


	2. The Infamous Betrayal of RecontentmentPA...

Title: The Infamous Betrayal of Recontentment-PART TWO 'Rebellion'  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, Drama, Action, EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Spoilers: None, but no Daniel, (Not yet, until S7!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
Season: Six  
Rating: R jus 2 b safe  
Summary: The Rebellion begins...and she's heading it...  
Author's notes: hope you like it, gotta feed to get the rest!! MAYBE 4/5 parts, biggest   
fic from me yet??! HE HE HE  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
================================================================  
  
The Infamous Betrayal of Recontentment-PART TWO 'Rebellion'  
  
Hide and Seek...  
  
What if Jacob didn't know about the 'Za'tarc incident'?  
What if everyone failed to mention that, even Hammond?  
  
"Sam! Oh, Jack!"  
Jacob emerged out of a bush, walking happily towards Sam and The Colonel, who just happened   
to be looking about as conspicuous as you could get. His hands tucked deep into his pockets,   
hair wild and a seriously disturbed look on his face.  
Embarrassment? Surely not.  
"Hi Dad! We were just um,"  
"What sweetie, cat gotcha tongue?" he replied simply.  
More like Colonel.....  
Their faces turned from disturbed to utterly guilty, and a blatant cover-up was needed.  
Sam felt time to intervene, as she picked up her Jacket off of the floor.  
"Oh, we were just talking 'bout Jonas, he's really starting to get on our nerves late-Jonas,   
Hi!" What a time for your cover-up to come out of the bushes, along with Teal's, who seemed   
more than amused, at the obvious situation.  
Jacob, however, was anything but. Now standing with his arms folded and a stiffly noticeable   
glare towards the direction of a bemused Colonel.  
"So, uh, whatcha doin here, Dad?" Sam continued to make a play at conversation. More for   
Jack's sake than hers. In here past experience, it was never her that got the rap for making   
out with guys on her father's sofa. Go figure...  
"I reached Earth an hour ago, for a mission the Tok'ra wanted you for. Hammond said you were   
here, doing SOMEthing." the extra emphasis on something left a dark muddled taste in the back   
of her throat. Her father was definitely mad. Not in the physical sense. But inside, she knew.   
Still, she wasn't giving up that easy.  
"Fine. Let's go." She motioned for the rest to start heading back to the gate. As Jack past   
her, she held he arm out in front of him.  
"Carter?"  
He looked at her wearily. Now extremely worried for her sake, even though he shouldn't be.  
In one swift moment, she'd grab his coat collar and kissed him all at once. Then licking her   
lips and looking very pleased with herself, she raised her eyebrow at him and walked off to   
follow he rest.  
Leaving him, wondering.  
She's soooo not giving up this one.... no Sir.  
  
=============================================================  
Rebellious. I don't always happen when you're young.  
Depends on when you're u for the fight....  
=============================================================  
  
Six people sat around the briefing table.  
An observant Jaffa.  
A confused Jonas.  
A harmonizing General.  
A Vengeful Major.  
And then Jacob.  
Staring at Jack.  
Who was staring at Hammond, who was staring at Sam?  
  
"So, what you're saying is that you want Sg-1, to infiltrate goa'ould stronghold, by dressing   
as prisoners, and then collect a piece of Goa'ould Technology from an undercover member of the   
Tok'ra?" Hammond turned to Jacob, then to he rest of Sg-1.  
"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying George."  
Throughout the entire briefing, The General couldn't help but sense an obviously heightened   
amount of frustration throughout the five of them.  
Which not oddly enough, emulated around three of them in particular.  
Sitting in silence, he glanced a Jack first. He was scribbling something un-identifiable in his   
pad, trying not to look in the direct eye-line of Jacob. Who was evidently still staring at him.   
And not in a good way. It made him feel like a little boy again, one who was getting scolded   
for eating the newly baked cookies that were mean to be left for Christmas.  
Sure, he could think of Carter as a Cookie. Well, more like a tough Cookie. A really, really   
vengeful cookie.  
"Well, sg-1 any questions? Anything you' like to add?"  
None of them made a sound. And about thee-quarters of them nodded. That was until He got kicked   
underneath the table. That made him nod. Wish that he'd crossed his legs a little before hand.   
To cushion the blow, as he glared at her sat in front of him.  
"Okay Sg-1, you have a go. Report to the Gate room, in one hour."  
  
============================================================  
I'm sure it was "Sg-1 you have a go!" ???? Hmmmmm I must be deaf.......  
============================================================  
  
The whole layout of the mission would be that Sam, Jack, Jacob and Jonas would act as slaves,   
and would be transported to the planet Liagon, where their job would be to find their Tok'ra   
contact, also known as 'Mara' and receive the stolen Goa'ould Technology. No one actually knew   
what it would do. But apparently word in the ranks was that it could create world catastrophes,   
and we don't' want the Goa'ould with that now, do we?  
Teal'c couldn't' go, because well, everyone knows who he is, and a Jaffa prisoner would look a   
little odd now, so he was instructed to fly them via a new Goa'ould Cargo vessel and wait for   
them to complete the task.  
This left a very awkward journey ahead of them...  
  
It had been about two hours into the journey and Sam had noticed that the Colonel was nowhere   
in sight, and no doubt, had tried to stay as far away from her Dad as possible.   
It was starting to worry her a little. Her dad SHE could handle, mainly because she knew what   
his weakness was. But, Jack? She wasn't so sure he'd rise up to the challenge.  
  
How many times had he restacked all their weaponry? This was getting ridiculous. He thought,   
slumping down into a pile on the floor.  
He was an adult. Right?  
He couldn't hold his own, and he sure could win a fight.  
But this wasn't a fight was it?  
He was being punished for something, which they shouldn't have done.  
  
"Colonel?" his head turned swiftly, causing him to wrench his neck in the process.  
"What Carter?" he mumbled in agony, as he   
"Are you okay? You've been hiding for a while." She looked at his posture, slumped in defeat and   
unwilling to co-operate.  
"No I haven't!"  
"Avoiding my Dad?"  
"Uh-UH! I've been sorting out our resources Carter."  
"Jack! Don't make me hurt you."  
"Okay, okay! What do you expect me to do, Huh? Go talk to him, because you think that's gonna   
work, then....I may as well resign now."  
She sighed at him.  
About as much as she could do at that moment.  
So, instead of opting for conversation, she walked towards where he sat, and scooted over to   
sit. In front of him, between his legs, so that her head could rest against his left shoulder,   
stretching out her long neck in the process.  
As she closed her eyes, the heat of his breath slid delicately up her neck, causing her to moan.  
"Carter?"  
A lot.  
"I locked the door." She purred, her hands running down his legs, which lie around hers.  
His right arm pulled her closer bringing her back out of it's arch, whilst his left hand started   
at her throat and glided ever so slowly and sensually down her neck, to her breasts, and down to   
her stomach.  
"How...much time...do we have."  
"Oh about 5 hours."  
"Plenty of time then?"  
"Yea...sure...ya betcha..."  
  
================================================================  
15. (opp. sex , or same dependin) Have you ever had a crush on me?: ANSWER: Well, once I   
accidentally elbowed (crushed) the keyboard whilst emailing you, it was pretty intense, does   
that count?  
================================================================  
  
Meanwhile Jacob, Teal'c and Jonas had continued to travel to the planet in question.  
Sam had been gone a while, about an hour since she had told them that se urgently needed to   
speak to the Colonel. And that had only made him a little more suspicious of his daughter's   
action, especially the act in question.  
  
Now, it wasn't that he didn't like Jack, because he did. He was a great soldier, loyal and a   
spectacular Leader, however stupid the guy could be at times, he'd let the guy watch his six   
anytime. He just had a problem letting the Colonel watch his daughter's.  
  
"Can you hear anything?" Jonas was the first to comment on the muffled sound coming from behind   
the Cargo Bay door.  
No sooner had he commented then the door had opened, and Major Carter emerged from the other   
side.  
"Hey Dad, we there yet?"  
Jacob had been too busy studying her clothing to make sure that it hadn't moved from the last   
time that they he saw her. So instead he opted for a grunt of sorts, and continued to stare out   
of the window.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I talk to you for a moment please?" The stiff expression on her face told him that this   
was it. The inevitable. The discussion.  
"I'm busy Sam. If I don't get this right, then the whole mission's destroyed."  
She winced at his ice-cold stubbornness.  
"Fine."  
This, was going to be so much fun.  
  
==================================================================================  
Why can't your parents let you grow up? When you get to 50, it starts to get annoying...  
And by then you can't be bothered to argue...  
===================================================================================  
  
Likey?  
No Likey?  
FEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD me?  
PWEASE and CARROTS??  
You know you want to....  
  
Athena  
~~~~~  
===== 


End file.
